1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool that can be used to lock and unlock a door on a motor vehicle. In particular, this invention relates to a tool for manually locking, unlocking or opening a passenger door of a motor vehicle from a position in the driver's seat of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Unless a motor vehicle is equipped with electrically operating door locks, it is generally difficult for a driver of a motor vehicle to lock or unlock a passenger door while occupying the seat normally occupied by the driver. This can be particularly difficult when the driver is wearing a seatbelt that includes a shoulder strap. Often, the driver desiring to unlock a passenger door must first remove his seatbelt. The driver must then move from the driver's seat closer to the door to be unlocked or the driver must stretch and lean in an attempt to reach the lock of a passenger door. While electrically operated door locks work well, they are not in common usage as they are not standard equipment on most motor vehicles and they are a relatively expensive option, particularly when compared to the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tool which can be used by a driver of a motor vehicle to lock and unlock a passenger door of a motor vehicle while remaining comfortably in the driver's seat and fastened by a seatbelt including a shoulder strap.